Benutzer:Anna Log/SuperCell War Matching System
Supercell: Die Clankrieg Gegner suche In dem Bemühen, unseren Clans einen vorhersehbaren Erfolg im Clankrieg zu bringen, begann ich die Erforschung, nach welchen Kriterien Supercell Kriegsgegner sucht. Ein Clan, "Lost Phoenix", war in der Lage, die Superformel erfolgreich zu entschlüsseln um passende Clans zu finden, die gegeneinander den Krieg . Nach einigen Wochen der Meta-Analyse Forschung und Validierung von Theorien über unsere Kriege, erklärt die folgende Zusammenfassung, wie Clans für den Krieg abgestimmt werden. # Gerushte Dörfer sind dein schlimmster Feind. Um das ausgewogenste Spiel zu gewährleisten, verwendet Supercell ein Algorithmus, um dem Gegner zu entsprechen. Der spezifische Prozentsatz, welchen Supercell jeder Untergruppe zuweist ist nicht bekannt. Allerdings gibt es deutliche Hinweise darauf, dass das Rathaus eine enorme Gewichtung hat. Da Gebäude und Truppen Statistiken nicht mit der gleichen Rate zwischen jedem Level erhöhen werden, sich aber das Verbesserungs-Auswahlpotential wesentlich ändert, wenn eine Verbesserung von TH8 zu TH9 und TH9 zu TH10 erfolgt. If specific values were assigned to each troop and troop level without taking the TH level into account clashers would be able to maximize two or three troops and leave the others at level one to offset their troop strength. Because clashers are given the choice and ability to upgrade troops to maximum levels based on the ceiling of their TH size, it therefore uses TH level as an element of their selection criterion. What does this mean for clashers? Upgrade everything (troops, dark elixir troops, barracks, buildings, mines, defenses) to their respective maximum levels for your TH before upgrading your big house. Failing to max your base will cost your clan valuable "strength" points in the war selection process and could cause you to face a very mismatched and tough opponent.'' 2) Town Hall balancing. Due to the aforementioned credence SuperCell gives TH level, using very low TH's to offset high TH's does work. However, because of the incremental changes established by the algorithm, a mere one or two very low TH's added to your war clan are not likely to have a noticeable impact on the selection. Many clans have noted success in adding 10 very low TH's to their war clan. Their strategy is to not count on any of the low bases earning any stars. This is one method clans use to be paired with a lower "match". It is likely SuperCell will fix this before long. 3) The Geometric Mean. As a university math professor I am intrigued and convinced of theories based upon supporting mathematical data. SuperCell's war-selection algorithm was first decoded by Claira from Lost Phoenix in June 2014. As cited earlier, Lost Phoenix was able to use this data to re-construct two of their clans so that they were so balanced they were matched against one another in war. The algorithm uses geometric mean, assigning lower weights to outliers, to determine clan "strength". This is what prevents adding only a few low bases from tipping the scale. In a meeting with SuperCell developers in March 2014, prior to the April 2014 war search update, Supercell shared that the following were specific elements used in the formula: 1) Hero Levels; 2) TH Level; 3) Troop Level; 4) Defense Level; 5) Number of Players. They also shared that each category is evaluated separately and the subsequent mean within one standard deviation determines that category's "strength". SuperCell went on to say that trophies, player level and base layout have no effect on the selection method. Obviously, if someone has a fully maxed TH10 their player level will be higher, yet that is not currently being used as a comparison element. What does all of this mean for clashers? To remain as strong as possible but to be scored as weak as possible clashers should maximize their base and troops in the order of value they serve. Meaning that if you are going to put your air defenses unprotected on the outside of your walls, then they are not going to bring you much value. Equally, if you are not going to use Valkyries, then upgrade them last so that their strength is not counted against you. Most of all, do not under any circumstances upgrade your base until everything is maxed; doing so tells SuperCell that you're stronger than you really are causing them to match your clan with another strong clan. 4) Timing is everything. Most war searches take place between 7PM and 11PM (EST) as well as between 6AM and 9AM (EST). When clan leadership begins a war search SuperCell attempts to find the most compatible match possible using its algorithm. However, every three minutes that the search has not found a match it broadens its search one standard deviation from its geometric mean. Subsequently, clans are encouraged to restart the war search every three minutes if a match is not found. If the search is not restarted, the gravity of the mismatch begins to exponentially increase. 5) Attack early. Clans have cited as much as a 40% "quit rate" against clans whom they've earned 50% of the available stars within the first two hours of war.